You can hate me, but I will love you
by Samrit
Summary: A one-shot where Erza asked Natsu some questions... but why is Lucy running out of the guild with tears? What is with Natsu answering every question with a 'no? And why does Happy have a camera in the end? - Sorry bad summery, but please read the story. NaLu


**Hello readers! This one shot popped up in my head after I read this stuff with the girl asking the boy questions and he always said no... but showed how deeply he loved her in the end... (It is on my profile if you don't get what I mean...) Anyway this is a Fairy Tail version of it. I hope you will like it.  
**

**Sorry for every mistake I am still from Germany and I am still not the best in english...  
**

**So please red enjoy and review (^.^)b  
**

******************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**You can hate me, but I will love you**

Lucy was doing something she did like herself. Originally she wanted to use the restroom as she heard three familiar voices. She slowly walked over and found a door, it was only a gap wide open but she could still see her three team mates and a flying blue cat. Eavesdropping wasn't hers but she could help it since they were talking about her.

"Natsu is this really why you want our help for?" Erza said as she looked with stern eyes at the pink haired mage in front of her. Erza was standing there with crossed arms, Gray was next to her his hands in his pockets of his pants – his shirt was already stripped of and laid somewhere in the guild – he hand and bored expression on his face but then it turned into a smirk.

"I think I know, for what he want our help for..."

"Shut it, Ice face! OK, it is about Luce but I don't know how to tell her!" Natsu protested with a blush on his face but because of the way Lucy saw them she wasn't able to see his face.

"Aye! Natsu couldn't sleep well because of this!" Happy chirped to tease the fire mage a bit more.

Suddenly Erza pointed with her sword at the throat of Natsu when he gulped he could feel the cold and sharp metal against it.

"I will ask you some questions to make sure you mean what you said!" Her voice already showed that she didn't allow him to escape. Natsu shivered and suddenly regretted that he ask Erza and Gray for help. Firstly Erza was treating him like she would kill him any moment and secondly Gray wasn't any help because he also got scared by the aura Erza was sending off.

"First question! Did Lucy ever cross your mind in any way?" Gray looked interest at Natsu but his face fell as he heard his answer.

"No…" Lucy gasped. Erzas aura darkened.

"Second question! Do you really like her?" Her eyes were hard at the fire mage and Gray again looked disappointed when he heard his response.

"No…" Lucy tried to fight her tears back her right hand clenched the fabric of her top which was over her heart. Erza's mood didn't change and she continued to ask her questions.

"Third one. Do you really want Lucy then?" Her eyes bored into the one of the fire mage and she could see that he really meant what he said. Gray only shook his head.

"No…" The fire mage mumbled and tears run down Lucy's cheeks.

"Natsu… answer these questions honest! Fourth one. Would you cry if Lucy left you behind and leave the guild?" Gray faced Natsu seriously. He knew that this was a sensitive topic for the fire mage cause his foster father had left him. So Gray narrowed his eyes on him as he heard the reply.

"No…" Natsu mumbled and he was shaking a bit. Gray wanted to punch him. Why? Why would he call them if he would answer each question with a 'no'? Erza hold Gray back with one arm and continued while Lucy felt like her heart was stabbed with each 'no' Natsu said.

"Fifth question… would you live for Lucy, would you live on for her if she dies?" Erza looked worried at the fire mage she had answered a similar question a long time ago for herself and she knew that she doesn't die for her friends, no she lived for them. Her anger only rose as she heard his response again.

"No…" He said quietly and his bangs covered his eyes. Lucy's knees gave up and she slid the wall down and sat now on the ground. Her right hand still clenched the place over her heart.

"Natsu…" The fire mage heard the disappointment in Erza's voice and he was about to say something when she continued. "Would you do anything for Lucy and I mean anything?"

Natsu hesitated but still answered with the same reply. "No…" and more tears streamed down Lucy's face, she didn't even try to hold them back anymore.

"The last question…" Erzas eyes were fixed on the fire mage. _What is going on with him?_

"If you two would get into a dangerous situation where you would have to choose between Lucy and your life… what would you choose?" Gray held his breath, his eyes also focused on the fire mage now. Erza waited for his answer but Natsu didn't say anything for minutes now. Both gave up the hope in getting an answer from him as Natsu suddenly spoke up.

"M-my live…" It was a whisper but Lucy could still hear it. She had enough, she was heartbroken. Lucy knew that she loved the childish fire dragon slayer. How could she not love him? He had brought her to Fairy Tail, he saved her countless times and he became the fire in her life, the stars in her black night sky. Natsu the stubborn, destructiveness and childish antics, she had grown to love them all. Yes, Lucy Heartphilia loved him with all her heart, that's why she couldn't take it any longer and run. She run through the guild hall where curious and worried eyes followed her, she run out to the streets to find a place where she could be alone for some time.

Meanwhile… Erza was holding back Gray. The ice mage wanted to beat the fire mage in front of him into a bloody mess. "What do you mean? What is that all for? If you don't like her, why the hell… why the hell did you call us here?"

Natsu's bangs still covered his eyes but then he looked up. Both Erza and Gray were surprised by the look in them. They both looked shocked at him while Happy smiled a knowing smile. He knew that Erzas question were pointless to Natsu and he knew the true answer to each one.

"Because…" Natsu started. "Because… Lucy never really crossed my mind. I keep thinking about her and I can't stop it. She is always on my mind. I think of her even more often than Igneel or the guild. It took me awhile to understand this but the round why I coudn't stop thinking about her isn't that I like Luce. It is because I love her more than anything."

Natsu breathed shortly and saw that Erza had an understanding smile on her face and also Gray stopped in trying to punch him.

"I… I don't simply want her… I need her, I want to claim her as my mate, to make her mine for the rest of my live… It already got to the point that I am barely able to control myself when she is near me…"

Erza nodded understanding and Gray looked at the pink haired mage in front of him in pure disbelieve.

"If Luce ever leaves, I wouldn't be able to bear it. It would be like the time Igneel had left me but ten times worse. I would break down or die… I can't image a live without her anymore. Without her I would simply die…  
That's also why I wouldn't live for her… I would give my live if she can live in return! If anything happens to her and cause me to live on alone I would exchange my life for hers…"

Erza eyed him and she saw now the reasons written in his eyes why he said no earlier.

"The ground why I am not willing to do anything for Luce is because there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. I would do everything for her, everything! I would fight a dark guild alone, I would ride a thousend trains and I would even stop fighting with Ice face if she asks me for it."

Gray looked amazed at Natsu. He would ride thousend trains for her? Gray knew now that it was foolish to doubt his friend/rival about his feelings for the blond mage.

"And I would choose my life because Lucy is my life… So I would originally choose her right? Lucy is everything to me, a life without her doesn't exist anymore. Without her I don't have a life so... that's why I would chose my life which is her. I would particular always chose her if I chose my life."

"Just tell Lucy what you told us just now... It woudl be a perfect confession"  
The fire mage grinned from ear to ear at his two friends who both smiled at him proud now. Erza put a supporting hand on his shoulder and Gray smile turned into a smirk as he wanted to put his hands in his pockets but then noticed that his pants were missing.

Before Gray could also say something the door burst open and Levy stumbled in, a look of panic on her face as she stared at the three mages and the cat. "Do you know what happened to Lu-chan? She ran crying out of the guild!"

Then Natsu suddenly smelled a salty smell, he knew this scent and he hated it. It was the scent of her tears, but why was it here? Suddenly something in Natsu's head made click and he run off, following his nose, following her scent until he came to a stop in the park.

"Go away I hate you!" Her voice sounded pained and he knew that he didn't like it one bit. Even though she told him to go away he went over to her and hugged her. Lucy's face hit his chest and she could feel the warm coming from it.

"Natsu! I said: Go away! I don't want to see you! I hate you!"

Natsu didn't move he tightened his grip on her and hold her in a solid hug. He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to leave her there knowing that she would only continue to cry. His heart clenched as she cried against his chest.

"You don't care about me! So why are you here! Leave me alone already! I hate you Natsu! I hate you!"

Lucy cried heavier but despite her words her hand clenched onto his jacked holding onto him for dear life.

"Luce…" Natsu slowly started. "You're wrong… I care for you with my whole heart. You didn't hear everything right? You didn't hear how I said that I needed you? You didn't hear how I would do everything for you? You didn't hear how I said that you are my life?"

Lucy slowly looked up into his onyx eyes. They both looked into each other eyes deeply until he continued.

"I said… that I didn't like you… but that was because I love you… Do you understand Luce? You can hate me, but I will still love you with my whole heart."

Lucy suddenly smiled a warm and loving smile at the fire mage and he gulped. This wasn't the type of confession he had planned but then it seems like it worked. Cause suddenly he felt a warm feeling on his lips. Fire exploded inside of him and rushed through his veins. He felt happier than in his whole life.

"Idiot… I love you too…" Lucy breathed as they finally separated. "But if you ever make me cry like that again… I will hate you for the rest of my life…"

Natsu looked at her surprised but then he looked deep into her brown eyes.

"And I told you already… You can hate me as much as you want… I will never stop loving you…"

Then again Natsu claimed her lips, glad that he was finally able to confess his true feelings even though it didn't went the way he wanted it to be. But still he held the girl he loved in his arm…

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" A blue cat chirped as he took some last photos and flied back to the guild. "Mira will surly give me many fishes now! After all her and Erza's plan in asking him these questions had worked in the end!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I struggled a bit with the ending so I hope it is somehow a good one. So anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review. **

**Oh and please check these two things out:  
**

**There is a forum from my friend Alice Harkey and me about Fairy Tail so join us in being part of the guild while going on adventures with all the characters there! The forum is called 'We are Fairy Tail' and has the guilds building as a pic!  
**

******Also please check this story of Alice Harkey on fictionpress, it is called "Vanished" and it is a really great story! Or her story 'Kingdom Keys' it is a crossover of Fairy Tail and Kingdom Hearts! **  


**********So thanks for reading! And for any review I get from you guys in the future!**  



End file.
